Un Pequeño Encuentro
by Yami Akarii
Summary: No, él no podía estar aquí, él tiene mejores cosas que hacer, seguramente estoy soñando. -Te equivocas Sa-ku-ra- -¿Cómo es que…- fui interrumpida -No es muy difícil saber lo que piensas, después de todo sigues siendo la misma molestia-


Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto!

Lo único mío es la historia.

Yami Akarii

-Bien, podemos descansar aquí y continuaremos mañana a primera hora- exclamo un peliplata con una sonrisa detrás de su máscara.

-¡Ya era hora! moría por dormir y comer un poco de mi ramen instantáneo- dijo un rubio muy hiperactivo.

-Kakashi-sensei iré a inspeccionar el lugar- la mujer del equipo aún tenía energías suficientes para hacer algo más.

-Sai, puedes acompañar a Sakura y…- antes de terminar la pelirosa interrumpió.

-Puedo hacerlo sola, no me ha entrenado la propia Hokage para nada- dijo con el ceño levemente fruncido y al terminar tomo camino hacia el obscuro bosque.

Árboles y arbustos a su alrededor, no había nada más que eso, era tranquilo y a pesar de estar en el bosque se sentía un poco de calor en el clima, tal vez era por el tan largo recorrido sin parar y solo necesitaba un descanso. La pelirosa comenzó a acercarse más a un sonido que le parecía muy familiar, seguramente era una cascada, eso significaba que cerca debía haber un lago, entonces pensó que Kami había escuchado sus plegarias. Se adentró más al bosque hasta que al fin encontró el paraíso que buscaba hace unos pocos minutos.

-Bien Sakura, puedes aprovechar este momento para relajarte un poco- se dijo a sí misma para echarse ánimos.

Comenzó por quitarse la blusa que traía puesta dejando ver una pequeña blusa de tirantes debajo, después se quitó sus sandalias ninja que ya le habían cansado mucho, tiro el bolsillo donde cargaba unos cuantos shurikens y un par de kunais, al llegar el momento de quitar su short escucho un ruido haciendo que se exaltara tomando su posición de pelea.

-¿Quién está ahí?- dijo con una voz algo nerviosa

Al no escuchar ningún ruido comenzó a dar unos pasos hacia el lugar donde provenía el sonido pero al adentrarse no veía a nadie. Por un momento pensó que tal vez era Naruto jugándole una broma pero después acepto que ella también ya estaba agotada y podía ser que ya estuviera escuchando cosas que no; dio media vuelta para poder relajarse al fin y tomar un baño pero justo cuando estaba frente al lago sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver una silueta muy familiar.

**POV SAKURA**

Tenía que estar soñando, ¿Qué diablos hace aquí?, ¡Basta! Tal vez estoy tan cansada que incluso veo cosas imposibles, si, seguramente es eso.

Camine hacia el lago ignorando la ilusión que había creado en mi mente y cuando estaba en la orilla tome un poco de agua para después echarla sobre mi cara y calmar un poco esas visiones que estaba teniendo. Voltee hacia el árbol en el que había visto la silueta antes para verificar que haya desaparecido y así fue, ya no estaba; me calme un poco y cuando voltee hacia donde había dejado mis cosas, me sorprendí mucho, mi corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora, ahora no era solo su silueta, no, ahora podía verlo, podía olerlo… No, él no podía estar aquí, él tiene mejores cosas que hacer, seguramente estoy soñando.

-Te equivocas Sa-ku-ra-

-¿Cómo es que…- fui interrumpida.

-No es muy difícil saber lo que piensas, después de todo sigues siendo la misma molestia-

¿Molestia? Entonces eso es lo que piensa, después de todo no deja de ser un egocéntrico.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Me puse en posición de ataque.

-Hmp…- no se dignó a decir más que ese molesto monosílabo.

-Uchiha, debes saber que no soy la misma, y aunque no lo creas eh cambiado y ya no tienes el mismo efecto en mi al que tenías antes- ¡Maldición! Hable de más.

Simplemente me dedico una sonrisa de medio lado, ¡Maldición! Solo lograba que mi corazón aumentara su velocidad aún más de lo que ya estaba.

-Por lo menos no me molestaras- dijo poniendo su mano derecha sobre su hombro izquierdo.

-¡Sasuke-kun ¿Estas herido?!- Me dirigí rápidamente hacia él, ¡Enserio! Acabo de decirle que no soy la misma y ya estoy corriendo hacia él, debo ser una tonta.

Tome su mano y en cuanto pude sentir su piel mi cuerpo entero se estremeció, creo que después de todo no eh cambiado como pensaba, baje su camisa para poder revisar su herida, ¿Cómo se hizo esto?

-Hazlo pronto- acaso me estaba ¿ordenando? Eso no me alegro mucho, sin duda noto mi ceño fruncido.

-¿Dónde está tu equipo? ¿Por qué ellos no te han ayudado?- dije con mucha duda, es verdad que no es tan amable pero no creo que lo hayan abandonado.

-No es algo que te importe- me contesto con su tono serio.

-Veo que no dejas de conserva tu frialdad- dije haciendo que se sentara para poder sanar su herida profunda que sangraba mucho ¿Cómo no la había notado?

Comencé a emanar chakra verde de mis manos y mientras hacía eso observe de reojo la cara de Sasuke, al principio hizo una leve mueca de dolor pero después no hizo más que poner su inexpresiva mirada. El silencio se apodero de la situación, sin duda no había mucho que hablar entre nosotros, aunque, sin duda tenía muchas cosas que decirle, pero no podía hacerlo, el solo se acercó a mí para poder curar su herida, sin duda algo debió haber pasado para tener que recurrir a mí.

-Sasuke-kun- dije sin pensar antes de hablar

Me miro directamente a los ojos, sin duda alguna sé que noto el rubor en mis mejillas, aunque fuera de noche mi rubor se notaría a diez kilómetros de aquí, después de eso aparto sus orbes negros de mí y yo pude sentir como un calor inundaba mi rostro.

-Estarás bien- agache mi mirada, no había más que hacer, tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo, rogarle que regresara pero sería imprudente, es obvio que el solo está aquí por su herida, no tiene otro motivo.

-Sakura- levante mi vista, me sorprendí un poco y espere a que continuara.

No decía palabra alguna, tenía ganas de preguntarle pero no podía, no sé por que razón no salía palabra alguna de mi boca.

-Te están buscando- dijo sin interés.

Ahora lo entiendo, no era más que una forma de decirme que me apresurara, pero no hubo problemas, después de todo aprendí bien de mi maestra, termine de sanar la herida de Sasuke, él se puso de pie, tenía que hacer algo pero nada de mi reaccionaba ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

**FINAL POV SAKURA**

-Sakura… pronto terminara todo esto, entonces tal vez estés lista- dijo dándole la espalda a la ojijade.

-¿Lista?- dijo volteando a ver al azabache que le daba la espalda, no podía entender lo que le decía.

El chico empezó a caminar hacia el bosque pero algo lo detuvo, volteo hacia Sakura y vio como una lágrima rosaba su mejilla. Dudó un poco en acercarse pero comenzó a dirigirse hacia ella, se hincó frente a ella, con su mano levanto su barbilla y le sonrió con arrogancia.

-Después de todo no has cambiado, no tanto como pensé-

-Sasuke-kun no te vayas- le dijo muy quedo

El azabache se inclinó hacia ella y con sus labios roso la mejilla de la pelirosa, instantáneamente Sakura se ruborizo y abrió los ojos al sentir lo que el Uchiha le había regalado.

-Conserva esto- le dijo viendo sus ojos jade, siempre le gustaron esos ojos y era una oportunidad para recordarlos.

Sakura no pudo evitarlo más y se lanzó sobre sus brazos, tenía que disfrutar el momento en un cálido abrazo, aunque él no le respondiera no se apartó, solo la dejo.

-¡Sakura!-

Ambos chicos escucharon como llamaban a Sakura por lo que se apartaron rompiendo el abrazo.

-Sera mejor que te vayas antes de que…-

Sakura no supo cómo fue que paso eso, el azabache la estaba besando, con ternura, con un sentimiento muy peculiar que ella quería describir como una oportunidad. Ella solo se dejó llevar por el corto beso, cerro sus ojos y disfruto el momento, su cuerpo se relajó, quería que nunca acabara pero bien dicen que todo lo bueno dura poco. Poco a poco se separaron, Sakura levanto la mirada para toparse con esos ojos ónix que tanto amaba.

-¡Sakura!-

Apartaron ambas miradas y Sakura supo que era momento de decir adiós, un adiós que no sabía cuánto tiempo duraría, o tal vez nunca se acabaría, volteó su mirada para ver por última vez al Uchiha pero no pudo, antes de poder verlo su mirada se nublo y pronto todo se volvió obscuro. Sasuke la acomodo en el piso para después ponerse de pie y perderse en lo profundo del bosque.

Alguien comenzó a salir por el lado contrario del bosque, un chico con la piel muy blanca y ojos rasgados observo el panorama y se dio cuenta de que una pelirosa estaba tirada cerca del lago, se dirigió a ella y la observo, se dio cuenta de que no tenía ninguna herida, la tomo con sus brazos y la cargo, seguramente se había quedado dormida.

Dispuesto a irse comenzó a caminar pero antes de irse volteó al lugar donde había encontrado a la chica, observo el obscuro bosque y se percató de algo, algo que no estaba dispuesto a lidiar en ese momento porque sabía que no era buena idea, ignoro los ojos portadores del sharingan y retomo su camino.

FIN


End file.
